girl meets auggie: a riley and auggie one-shot
by ben28
Summary: Inspired by the scene in girl meets the bay window, this is the story of how Riley first meet Auggie.
**Hi ben28 here for another story! Now this is a one-shot about Riley and her brother Auggie. Although this would totally work on the show, none of this is cannon, for those of you who are big fans of the show. So even though it really should be cannon, it's not because I don't own girl meets world. So let's get right into it shall we. This is about how Riley firsts meets her little brother. Enjoy...**

* * *

Riley POV

"So that's one, two, three, four, five gummy bears. And there are two of us, so how do you want to do this?"

Me and my best friend Maya were hanging out in my living room waiting for my parents to come home from the hospital. My mommy is having a baby, and I'm not sure what to think of that.

Mrs Svorski has been watching me since they left for the hospital. She's a very nice lady, but she does have her faws. _She makes me eat my vegetables!_ But other than that, she's a pretty good babysitter. My only problem right now is me and Maya are splitting some gummy bears we got from the candy store a few days back that I found in the little bag we got them in. There were five bears left and only two of us. We both know how this is going to go...

"I'll make it easy for you Riley." Maya told me, "you take two, and I'll take three." "But then you'll get an extra one!" "Well if you got three and I got two, you'd get a extra one." Then I got an idea, "We could always split the extra bear in half." "How would we do that?" "We take one end each and pull?" Maya thought about it for a minute, "OK but if we do that I get the head." "Why do you get the head?" "Because it's looking at me and I don't like it!" "Why don't you like it Maya?" "Because he's got no eyes!"

 _Yes I'll tell them... okay... bye._

Mrs Sovrski hung up the phone. "Good news, your parents are coming home later. Congratulations Riley, you have a little bother!"

"I do?"

"Yes! And there gonna be here with him in a hour so get ready to meet him."

"Can you believe it Riley!" Maya looked over to me, "You have a little bother. That makes you a big sister!"

"It does doesn't it."

"Yeah! And that means you can have someone to talk to when I'm not here."

"But you're always here Maya."

"Oh that's right, well, either way I'm still happy for you."

"But what if I don't want a little brother? What if he doesn't like me?"

"How can you not like someone you've never met?"

"You have a point."

"Riley, you're a big sister. He's your little brother. You're gonna love him no matter what. And who wouldn't like you? The only person who doesn't like you is the one who hasn't met you yet."

What Maya was saying was good. I think it's because she's a year older than me so she has more knowledge. But she's still making a good point.

"Hey" she looked at me with everything she had "Are you ready to meet him?"

I paused for a moment. "It wouldn't hurt to meet him. After all, I may be spending a lot of time with him."

So an hour past and I'm now waiting for them to come home. Next thing I know, I heard the door knob turning.

"We're home!" My daddy announced to the house. I ran up to him and his waiting arms to pick me up and hug me.

"Did you bring him?"

"Of course I did. What kind of a father would I be?"

"Not a good one Mr Matthews." Maya replied

As she did, my mommy came in and was holding something in her arms wrapped around a blanket.

"Is that him?" I asked.

"Look closer." My mommy told me as my daddy moved me around while still holding me to get a good look as mommy moved a part of the blanket to the side.

"Riley" my mommy started "I want you to say hello to your new brother, August Matthews."

I looked at him. He was small, but he was adorable. It looked like he was trying to open his eyes but he didn't quite get to. He even tried to say something but all he got out was a bit of a wimper.

"So his name is August?" Maya asked.

"Yeah, you don't like it?" My dad asked.

"I'm not sure. It seems like a good name, but isn't that the name of a mouth?"

My dad was about to respond but then he thought about it for a second.

"Actually Maya, you're right. Topanga, why didn't we think about that?"

"I don't know, but it's his name and we love him."

"Yeah," Maya continued "I think I'm just going to call him Auggie."

"Auggie? What kind of name is that?"

"It's a nickname, and I'm going with it."

"Maya you can't just give him a nickname because you don't like his name."

"Actually" I bumped in. "Auggie does have a nice ring to it."

Both my parents thought about it for a minute

"You know what." My dad broke the silence "It does sounds nice. I'm going with with it."

"Yeah, it kinda does. Alright, his nickname is Auggie. But his real name is still August."

"OK mom." I turned to see my brother "Hi Auggie, I'm your big siste, Riley. We're going to have a lot of time together."

 **And that's the end of this story! Be sure to look out for my new story coming this summer. '100 songs about us' featuring Rucas!**


End file.
